


K/DA: A Celebrity Secret 2

by Arktuis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breasts, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Clubbing, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Lube, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Club, Sharing a Bed, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktuis/pseuds/Arktuis
Summary: Previously, the K/DA crew welcomed their new member—Kai'Sa. But now, the relationship between Akali and Evelynn becomes interesting as one of the naughty girls decides to spice up her sex life. Is it worth the risk though?





	K/DA: A Celebrity Secret 2

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Part 1 of this story over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300570  
> Enjoy~

For many weeks after Kai’Sa’s arrival, the girls had been playing with their new member, constantly teasing and pushing her to her limits. However, with or without the rookie, the band consisted of beautiful young ladies only, which was troubling one of the members—Akali. The young popstar assassin did not mind the fact that her roommates were of the same gender, but she found it quite boring at times. Although she loved her girlfriend Evelynn, she did not want to spend the rest of her sex life using nothing more than toys. She hoped that one day her wish would come true and she would have a long and rough affair with a man. Akali had no idea how she would achieve that, considering she was already in a relationship. She was afraid of mentioning it to Ahri and Kai’Sa because it was way too embarrassing for her and she did not want Evelynn to find out about her secret fantasy. That really frustrated the rogue, so she decided to go to a nearby club, hoping that the loud music and alcohol would cheer her up. She sat down and ordered a shot of whiskey, drinking it immediately after it was served.

“Ugh, maybe I should stick to wine. But I guess this is a good time to try different things. I just wanna get drunk and go to bed,” she said to herself, ordering more drinks.

Akali’s face started turning red, emptying every glass she was given. She completely lost track of time, pulling her wallet out so she could pay for more. The popstar realized she had spent every single coin she had.

“Fuck this!” she slammed her fist against the table angrily and then laid her head over her arms, having a slight headache.

“Excuse me,” a man approached Akali.

“Get lost, weirdo. I’m not signing autogra—” she looked at him, noticing his strong body and pretty face, shutting up instantly.

The stranger smiled at her. “I was going to offer a drink. I can see you’re running low on cash.”

“Yes! I mean no! I have money. I just didn’t bring enough. I’d gladly share a drink with you though!” Akali smiled nervously and pushed all the empty glasses away, making room for her new buddy. If her face could get any redder, it would explode.

“Sure, I’d love that,” the man sat next to her and ordered. “And I know you have money, you’re Akali from K/DA—the coolest member of the band!”

Akali blew her hair away from her eyes and leaned towards him. “Pff, well, I don’t wanna brag or anything but it takes skill to be this awesome.”

The handsome individual giggled and ordered more drinks, passing one to the girl and raising his glass. “Cheers!”

Akali bit her lip gently, keeping her eyes on him and holding her glass up.

Meanwhile, Evelynn entered the living room of their house, wearing a loose shirt and panties. “Have you girls seen Akali? I can’t find her anywhere.”

“Maybe she went out for a walk? Or perhaps to the store?” Kai’Sa suggested.

“But she always asks us if we need anything before going shopping,” said Evelynn.

“She’s probably in some club again. Why don’t you try calling her? She usually keeps her phone nearby,” said Ahri.

“Hmm, good idea,” Evelynn grabbed her phone and dialed her girlfriend.

Akali’s phone began vibrating in her pocket. Her clothes, however, were thrown all over the floor of the fancy apartment she was in. The man had invited her to his home. Of course, considering how drunk the popstar was, the big guy did not waste any time and took advantage of her current state. The two were already in bed, sweating from the intense sex they were having. Akali was pinned down on her back with her arms and legs wrapped around the stranger as she took his massive cock inside her over and over. The drunk girl moaned out with each thrust, enjoying every second.

“Oh, fuck yes! Deeper!” she shouted.

The man rammed his dick against Akali’s womb. The two had completely forgotten about using a condom, allowing the fan’s precum to stick inside the popstar. His balls slapped against the rogue’s ass. He kissed her lips, squeezed her breast and tried to force his cock deeper, almost penetrating through her womb. Akali moaned out in shock, pressing her nails against the stranger’s back.

“Ah! Fucking hell… you’re tearing me apart!” she yelled out happily, pulling him in with her legs.

After pounding the playful singer for a few hours, he finally pulled his rock-hard member out and started spraying his hot seed all over her body. Akali wiggled her body, smiling brightly at the long and powerful cumshots that reached to her breasts. The man laid down, breathing heavily with a smirk on his face.

“You got a name, cutie?” she asked.

“Jared,” he answered.

Akali grabbed a black marker and wrote her phone number on his chest. “Let’s get a drink again soon.” She stood up. “I’ll use your shower.”

“Sure,” he stared at her ass as she made her way to the bathroom.

It was almost midnight. Ahri and Kai’Sa were playing chess in the kitchen while also having a late-night snack.

“Checkmate,” said Kai’Sa.

“Again?! You’re cheating!” Ahri yelled out.

“If you paid attention in math class instead of charming boys to do your homework, maybe you would have had a chance to beat me,” Kai’Sa taunted her.

“This is not math! This is stupid!” Ahri made a grumpy face.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Evelynn yelled out from the other room.

Ahri and Kai’Sa looked at each other, bouncing off their chairs. They saw the succubus holding Akali by her throat.

“I… can’t… breathe…” the rogue tried to speak.

The fox and the rookie wrapped their arms around the arguing girlfriends, pulling them apart from each other.

Akali took a deep breath, relaxing a little. “I swear, I was just out with friends!” she said.

“Then why don’t you pick up your phone?!” Evelynn asked angrily.

“I guess I didn’t hear it, clubs have loud music, you know? Come on, Eve, I’m a lesbian, you know that,” Akali tried to calm her girlfriend down.

Evelynn crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Hey, relax, will ya?” Akali slowly pulled the succubus’ head towards her and kissed her on the lips.

Evelynn couldn’t stay mad at her, so she wrapped her arms around the neck of her partner and returned the kiss.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Akali said and picked up her grumpy girlfriend.

Barely ten minutes had passed and Evelynn was already face down, ass up on the bed with Akali preparing a huge dildo behind her. She covered the toy with lube and pressed it against the succubus’ slit, making her shiver from the cold and sticky liquid she had poured. The rogue slid the dildo deeper, forcing Evelynn to release a sudden moan.

“Oh, fuck! T-Too deep, darling,” said the seductive demon while her tight pussy squeezed on the toy.

“I’m just getting started,” said Akali as she pressed the bottle harder, making all the lube spill out over her partner’s rear. She then shoved a butt plug inside her tense ass.

Evelynn grabbed her pillow tightly and held onto it while her wild girlfriend dominated her from behind. Akali began carelessly ramming the dildo inside her, almost reaching her womb. She was aiming to exhaust the succubus, but she had to step it up if she wanted to get the job done. The rogue slapped the naughty demon’s meaty butt cheeks and looked down at her, listening to her beautiful voice as she begged for her to slow down.

“P-Please, not so… r-ROUGH! Aah!” Evelynn tried to speak as she suddenly felt the cold tip of the toy caress her womb.

Akali pressed her own body down, forcing her partner to drop flat on the bed. “I know how slutty you are. You’re a little whore who’s begging for a cock as good as this one,” Akali whispered in her ear as she hardly kept a steady grip on the wet and sticky dildo. She knew that Evelynn loved to be treated that way.

“Hmmmnf!” the succubus bit her lip out of excitement, getting turned on by her girlfriend’s words. Her legs began shivering as she carelessly pulled the sheets. “Oh, fuck… fuck, Akali, I’m gonna… I’m…!” her pussy began dripping wildly. She pressed her face against the pillow, muting her moans as her body pulsed over and over.

The rogue pulled the toy out and licked it up, pressing it in her mouth a little and pulling it back out. “Oh, fuck yeah,” she whispered and smacked her lover’s ass one last time.

Evelynn did not even react, she had instantly fallen asleep. Akali’s plan worked, she was now able to sneak into the kitchen with her phone so she could read the messages she had received by her secret lover Jared. She messaged him back with a smile on her face. The two kept chatting and agreed to meet again on the next day. However, the exhausted succubus opened her eyes and noticed that Akali was not in the bedroom. She suspected her of hiding something and planned on finding out what that was. 

On the following morning, the rogue assassin got up, took a shower and put on her signature outfit. Before she could leave the house, she was called by her sleepy girlfriend.

“Akali, sweetheart, where are you going?” Evelynn asked.

“Oh, um, well I- I was just going out for a walk. Maybe to the store? Do you, um, do you want me to get you anything?” Akali asked nervously.

Kai’Sa jumped from her bed. “Candy! Orange flavor! Actually, wait, strawberry! Or um… both? Yus! Get me both,” she grinned happily.

Evelynn continued her little act with fake yawns and eye rubbing. “I’m fine, dear. You go have fun,” she said.

“Oooookay then, see you later, babe,” Akali quickly walked through the door.

Evelynn immediately got up and got dressed. She put on a hat and a pair of sunglasses and began following her secretive partner. Akali and Jared had agreed to meet in a different club this time, a wilder club. The rogue saw her big boy near the entrance and ran towards him to give him a hug. The man happily accepted the hug.

“There you are!” he smiled.

“Yup! What is this place? I’ve never been here before,” Akali looked around.

“This one is a little crazy, you might wanna hold my hand,” Jared took the girl’s hand in his and pulled her inside.

“I do?” Akali asked curiously. “Why is that?”

“A lot of boys like to pick up girls here, literally, so I wouldn’t want anyone else’s hands on you. I wanna keep you for myself,” he looked at her with a smirk.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m all yours,” Akali licked her lips.

“Good. Let’s get a drink and find a room for ourselves,” said Jared.

The two approached the bar and ordered some strong alcohol so they could get to the fun faster. Evelynn emerged from the shadows, spying on her girlfriend.

“There you are,” she whispered to herself. “Who’s your little friend, Akali?”

After the rogue finished her drink, she felt a little dizzy, starting to giggle. Jared was not affected by the alcohol as much, so he picked up the drunk girl and took her to one of the empty rooms in the club, locking the door. The building was large and there were many places where couples and strangers would have sex. Akali and her partner began undressing. Evelynn approached the door and tried to open it, realizing it was locked.

“Locked?!” she struggled with the handle. “What do you mean locked?! Come on, damn you!” she said angrily.

“Oh, fuck! Jared you’re so big!” Akali giggled playfully while the succubus could hear her.

“Damn it, Akali. We are gonna have a serious talk when you get out of there,” Evelynn kicked the door.

The music was so loud that Jared and Akali could not hear the pounding of the enraged demon outside their room. They were so drunk that all they could think about was the sweaty sex they were about to have. The big man slid his fat cock inside the popstar’s pussy, sliding in with ease because of how wet and horny they both were. He wrapped his fingers around Akali’s throat and held her gently while he thrust inside her tight slit. The rogue spread her legs, raised them up and opened her mouth a little. She tried to hold her moans while Jared enjoyed the pleased expression on her face. He pressed his finger against her lips and watched her suck on it as she stared at him cutely, closing one of her eyes.

Evelynn sighed out. “You’ll get out of there at some point, Akali!” she turned around, bumping into a big guy. She adjusted her glasses and looked up. “Um, can I help you?” she asked.

“You look a little lonely, sweetheart. Is your boyfriend around?” the man asked.

Evelynn crossed her arms. “Okay, first off, no, I do not have a boyfriend. And second, do not call me sweethea—" Evelynn was interrupted as the stranger picked her up over his shoulder. “Hey! Let me go!” she yelled out.

“Come on, babe. I have a friend who would love to meet you,” the man took Evelynn to one of the free rooms, put her down and locked the door. Another unknown individual was waiting inside.

Evelynn stood up. “I do not know what you brainless baboons have planned but I will not be a part of it!” she said. “I am not here to take part in your pointless nonsense. You will let me go now-AH!” she yelped as she felt the other guy behind her touch her ass.

The two large beasts began undressing the delicate popstar and ripping her expensive clothes off like they were nothing. They pushed her down on her knees and as she tried to speak, one of them shoved his hard cock in her mouth to muffle her cries.

“I know how slutty you are. You’re a little whore who’s begging for a cock as good as this one,” the stranger said.

The succubus remembered Akali speaking to her the same way. She got turned on by the mean attitude and the treatment she received. The forced sex was starting to please her, but she felt embarrassed. She tried hitting the man’s leg with her hand but something inside her was screaming “I want more!”.

Meanwhile, Akali moved her arms on Jared’s neck and kissed him. She breathed heavily while he kept pounding her little body. He moved his hand on her stomach, almost feeling a bulge forming. The big boy moved back. His cock popped out, covered in the girl’s sticky fluids.

“Don’t tell me you finished,” Akali said.

“Don’t be silly, it’s only been thirty minutes,” Jared smiled and turned the rogue around.

Akali laid with her tummy against the bed. She looked back at her man. “What are you doing back there?”

Jared positioned his wet dick against the popstar’s asshole and slid it inside, shocking her for a moment. He watched Akali hold onto the sheets and moan louder as his tip kept digging deeper into her.

“Shit, babe, you’re so tight back here,” he slapped her butt. “I love it!”

The young singer’s saliva began drooling down her chin as she smiled lewdly. “You’re… so… huge…” she could hardly speak.

Not long after, Akali felt Jared’s fat dick speeding up. He started ramming it down her tense ass, enjoying how she squeezed on his throbbing member. He then moved down, pinned the popstar against the bed, kissed her back a few times and ended with a gentle bite on her neck.

“You’re driving me crazy, Jared! Aah! I should have done this years ago,” Akali moved her hand behind her, trying to hold herself to him.

Jared smacked his cock roughly into her, making her drop back down. He grabbed her hair and pulled back gently. The girl loved how rough her partner was with her. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. A careless night with a boy to pin her down and treat her like a slut.

Speaking of sluts, Evelynn had been completely exposed. Her clothes were thrown all around the room while her breasts wiggled up and down as one of the men kept thrusting his dick in her dripping pussy. There was no condom, no pill, no protection, she felt his precum enter her womb with each push. The pained expression on her face showed that she felt horrible, but at the same time, she was quiet, she didn’t say a single word because she enjoyed being humiliated and fucked by a bunch of strangers.

“You like that, don’t you?” the man asked.

Evelynn stayed quiet as she looked back at him for a second.

“Oh, you love it!” he said, slapping her ass.

The succubus moaned out from the rough spanking she received. She turned her head to the side and noticed the other guy pouring lube over his veiny cock. The man that had his tip prodding against Evelynn’s womb pulled out and stood up to take a break. However, that did not mean that the slutty demon was allowed to have one. The stranger with the bottle approached the popstar and poured the rest of the lube all over her butt. He noticed that her soft cheeks were already shiny from the night Akali poured that sticky liquid on her.

“Not your first time, huh? You love filling your cute ass with cocks?” he smiled devilishly.

“W-Wha…?” Evelynn turned around but before she could understand what was happening, she was already pierced with his large member as it slid down her tight hole. “N-Not that hoooole!” she yelled out.

The girl tried to beg for him to stop but her mouth was immediately stuffed by the other man’s throbbing penis.

Akali kept a bright smile on her face, her saliva dripped down her cheek and Jared fucked her so hard, her mind was about to break.

“Wow, you’re so damn tight, I think I’m gonna bust,” he groaned.

Akali raised her feet backwards and closed her eyes, blushing extremely. “Yes, fuck yes, cum inside!” she begged.

Jared leaned against the popstar’s back, allowing his cock to slide deep before spraying his seed inside her ass. Akali’s body began pulsing a little, she felt his cum fill her up. She arched her back before finally dropping down, exhausted from the fun experience. Her man pulled his dick out and laid next to her, giving her a few playful kisses on her cheek. The rogue giggled and hugged him tightly.

“You’re a beast,” she said.

Jared smiled and rubbed her head, her hair already messy from rolling around in bed.

“I’ve never had this much fun as a lesbian,” Akali relaxed.

“Wait, you’re into girls?” Jared asked.

“Well, I am, but how can someone wanna miss out on this?” she grabbed his sticky penis, wiggling it around. “You know, I was mostly looking for a one-night stand. I have a girlfriend, and I feel horrible keeping secrets from her.”

“So, you want this to stop?” Jared asked uncomfortably.

“Well… I mean… maybe I can allow myself to do it again, just once,” she gently bit her finger, smiling cutely.

While Akali and Jared were done with their romantic sex, Evelynn was still being pounded by the two large stallions who were seconds away from decorating the young popstar with their hot, white juices. The one on her front pulled his cock out of her mouth, moved his hand below her chin and raised her head.

“Anything you wanna say, sweetheart?” he asked.

Evelynn stared deeply into his eyes while she felt the other cock ram inside her butt continuously. She opened her mouth a little, stayed quiet for a few seconds and then quietly uttered a few simple words: “Is that all you’ve got?”

She smiled at him and licked her lips, taunting the big guy. He laughed at her, shoved his dick back in her mouth, grabbed her head with both hands and started thrusting down her throat. His balls slapped against her chin while she choked on his meat. The man behind her squeezed on her ass cheeks, pulled his member out and released his cum all over her pussy and thighs. He let himself inside Evelynn’s slit one last time and pushed some of his dripping seed against her womb before finally getting soft. The succubus was left with her last partner. Her legs shivered but she decided to take control after one of the men left. She wrapped her fingers around the cock of the stranger and began rubbing back and forth while using her mouth to suck him off. She used her other hand to play with his balls.

“F-Fuck! You’re a real slut, ain’t ya?” he looked down at her, groaning louder.

While Evelynn was enjoying the moment, she felt the big boy’s cum shoot into her mouth. She released his penis, moved her face back and accidentally found herself in front of the spraying head as it covered her mouth and cheeks with his hot semen. The succubus laid back, licking some of the white goo from her fingers.

“Is that all babe? Care for another round?” she challenged him.

“I knew you were a whore,” he got dressed and left the room.

“Oh, you bet I am. Pussy,” Evelynn stood up and looked at her clothes. “I can’t wear any of this. It’s all torn apart. Okay, screw this nonsense.”

The naked demon walked through the club while everyone stared at her. She approached Akali’s room and kicked the door open, finding her girlfriend and Jared in bed with their clothes off.

The rogue was shocked and slightly scared. “U-Um… E-Evelynn… Y-You have something on your… your face?”

Evelynn walked up to Akali and grabbed her by her messy ponytail, dragging her out of the room.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! O-Okay! Bye, Jared! Ow!” the rogue followed her angry girlfriend, knowing she was in big trouble. “Can I at least grab my underwea- Ow! Okay, never mind, I’m walking.”

After an embarrassing walk home and a hot shower, Evelynn and Akali sat down in their living room.

“Darling, do you realize how I feel right now?” the succubus’ eye twitched.

“I… assume you’ve had better days?” the rogue tried to joke around, but to no avail.

“I had a cock shoved in my mouth, yes, I’ve had MUCH better days,” Evelynn responded angrily.

“Well I never told you to follow me in a sex club!” said Akali.

“Well I wouldn’t have followed you in a sex club if you weren’t cheating on me!” said Evelynn.

“I wasn’t cheating! It was a one-time thing.”

Evelynn stared at Akali.

“Okay, maybe it was sort of like cheating. But you don’t understand, Eve. I just wanted to see what it’s like to do it with a man. I wasn’t planning on continuing it. I don’t love anyone else as much as I love you, and I never will. You are my world and I don’t want you to think that some stupid one-night stand is gonna change that,” the guilty popstar laid her hand over her angry girlfriend’s. “I’m lost without you, babe. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? If you do, I promise I will always keep my phone charged, I will check it every minute, I will always let you know if I go out, you can lock me to the bed with handcuffs at night so I don’t run away and I’ll do your chores for a week!”

Evelynn rubbed her fingers against her chin, thinking.

“Pleeeeeeeease!” Akali got down on her knees, begging.

“You do my chores for a month and we got a deal,” the succubus smiled.

“Yes! Deal! I’ll do it! Thank you, thank you!” Akali hugged her girlfriend happily.

Evelynn smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover. “Also, handcuffs? That’s kinky.”

Akali blushed and moved back. “Yeah, well, I didn’t really mean that, please don’t do that, it would be extremely uncomfortable.”

Evelynn giggled and relaxed on the couch, licking her lips a little as her face turned slightly red.

Akali stared at her. “Eve…”

The succubus looked at her partner.

“Did you… enjoy your time at the club?!” the rogue teased.

“What? Nonsense!”

“You did!”

“No such thing! Shut up!”

“You totally loved it! Oh my God, Evelynn, I am so gonna use that the next time we have an argument.”

The naughty demon kept denying up until a certain point.

“Fine! I enjoyed it! I’m a lesbian succubus, do you realize how stupid that sounds? A dick-sucking fiend that’s into girls! I am a dick-sucking devil, Akali!”

Akali tried to hold her laughter. “You’d totally do it again.”

Evelynn crossed her arms. “Not behind my partner’s back.”

“Hmm… okay, I have a proposal,” Akali wiggled herself close to her girlfriend. “What do you say we stop with the secrets and go partying with some boys together?”

Evelynn looked away shyly. “Serious?”

“Hundred percent,” Akali leaned against her, smiling cutely.

“Hm, well, that does sound pretty fun, I have to admit,” the succubus bit her lip, imagining a lewd scene.

“I can’t wait! It’s gonna be awesome!” Akali closed her eyes and relaxed.

“But until then…” Evelynn poked Akali with a mop. “It was my turn to sweep the floor but since you took the responsibility to do so.”

The rogue assassin curled up on the couch, regretting everything.

Evelynn laid the mop on top of Akali. “Oh, and when you’re done with the floor, there’s a spider on the ceiling in the kitchen, if it’s not there, find it. I hate spiders.” The succubus left the room, whistling carelessly.

“What have I gotten myself into,” Akali sighed out.

Suddenly, Kai’Sa jumped on the couch. “Candyyyyy?” she smiled.

Akali stood up, noticing a bowl with fruit on the table. “Uhh, yeah, candy, here!” she gave the rookie a peach.

Kai’Sa stared at it for a few seconds before taking a small bite. Her face turned red and her eyes began to sparkle. “Ahhhhhhh! Tastiest candy ever!” She picked up all the peaches from the bowl and ran into the bedroom, closing the door.

Akali smiled and stood up, starting to clean the house. Even though she was quite lazy when it came to tidying the house, she was still very happy that everything was back to normal, perhaps even better than normal.

A few hours later, the two girlfriends moaned out before dropping down on their bed, exhausted from another hot night of sex. Akali wiggled her hand but she was cuffed to the bed.

“Wow, that was so good. This chain idea was actually brilliant,” the rogue said.

“I can tell, you came twice before I could even get the dildo,” Evelynn giggled.

“I guess I have a fetish for being locked up like this,” Akali breathed heavily.

“You know, I have to admit, that boy you were with, he was pretty cute. I hope I can meet him some day,” Evelynn turned to the other side, closing her eyes. “He seemed good.”

Akali bit her lip cutely. “Oh, he is absolutely fantastic. He’s so big, so rough, so… Eve? Evelynn? Evelynn! The handcuffs! Ev-Evelynn! Hey, Evelynn, wake up, the cuffs! Remove the cuffs! I was not serious when I said that you should lock me up the whole night! Eeeeeeeeeeve!”

And so, another lewd adventure comes and goes in the house of K/DA. From bullying the newcomer, to secret affairs, to sex in the club, all the way to… well, it would be wrong to spoil what comes after. But surely four girls like these have more plans for the future.


End file.
